1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of improving image visibility and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Technology
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The array substrate is provided with a pixel electrode, and the opposite substrate is provided with a common electrode facing the pixel electrode. Liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer are aligned in a direction decided by an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and a transmittance of a light depends upon the alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules. A to-be perceived image may be formed by controlling light transmittance of various pixels.
However, since the liquid crystal molecules have anisotropic refractive index, the visibility of the to-be perceived image may be changed according to a viewing angle of the viewer. That is, the visibility when the user watches/views the display panel at a side portion of the display panel may be significantly worse than the visibility when the user watches the display panel from a frontal head-on position relative to the display panel. Thus, when compared to a cathode ray tube display apparatus, the liquid crystal display has a defect of a narrow acceptable viewing angle due to light ray directivity characteristics of the conventional LCD device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.